Closeted
by Cannibals Welcome
Summary: Kaname decides to starve Zero (in a closet) so that he will quit feeding on Yuuki. Of course, to quit feeding on Yuuki, that means that Zero has to start feeding on Kaname - isn't Kaname NOBLE? * eye roll * Surprisingly better than it sounds, if I do says so myself. Warnings: lotsa gore, suggestive themes, language, slightly AU, and OOC


Zero glared at Kaname, glared at the smug expression on the fucking _vampire's_ face, glared at the blood dripping down the side of his neck from where Kaname had slashed an artery open with his thumb nail. He did it effortlessly, beautifully.

Was it Zero's fault that he was panting? That he was getting hard at the slick, warm, red liquid dripping down Kaname's skin?

Of course not. He always got hard when he saw/smelled/thought about blood. It was rather inconvenient, actually.

It was Kaname's fault. _He_ was the one who had offered himself as a walking blood bag so that Zero would stop draining the life out of Yuuki all the time. _He _was the one who had trapped Zero in a closet and starved him until he would get over his pride and just drink from the person he hated most. He didn't want to taste Kaname's blood. He didn't want to touch it, to see it.

But he was so _thirsty._

Kaname sliced open his throat again, since the skin had healed while Zero had been weighing hatred over hunger.

"Get... out." Zero managed hoarsely.

Kaname's smug expression grew into a smirk at the sound of the cracks spread throughout Zero's voice. He took a step forward, drenching his fingers in the spurting flow from his neck. This was rather ridiculous, he thought to himself. They both knew how it would end. "I will force feed you if I must."

Zero shuddered, and closed his eyes. He opened them again immediately, however when he realized that b3eing able to only smell the blood and not see that the blood was coming from his archnemesis might just be the thing that tipped him over.

Kaname noticed the weird shudder long blink episode and wrote it off as starvation symptoms. Poor, idiotic bastard. It was almost as if he didn't realize how stupid he was being.

Oh, wait, he didn't.

Kaname casualy flicked his blood drenched hand through the air between their faces, spattering Zero's face with the stuff. He grinned at the reaction – Zero's knees literally gave out. "Go _away!_" Zero screamed. It was pained. Agonized.

Kaname almost felt bad for him.

Kaname knelt in front of Zero. He had discarded his shirt a long time ago, not wishing to ruin his clothing with the mess that was likely to result from a feeding with such an … undisciplined vampire as Zero. He wrinkled his nose with disgust before he remembered he was supposed to be sort of almost seducing Zero. At least into drinking his blood.

And if nothing else talks to teenage boys... well, there's sex.

So Kaname did what any evil mastermind would do in this situation – seeing Zero's dilated pupils, hearing his ragged breathing, smelling the sweat that was equal parts fear, wrath, and lust, practically able to taste success on his tongue – he grabbed Zero's crotch.

Zero slammed his head back against the hardwood wall of the closet so hard it cracked, body twitching violently. _God, yes._ one part of his mind screamed, the same part that apparently had control of his voice box. _Get the fuck off me, you pervert! _another, not quite as loud, part shrieked.

Then blood was pressed to his lips and he fed like he'd never allowed himself to before.

He **growled** into Kaname's neck, and used his fangs for what they were meant - to rip off a rather large hunk of flesh so he could gulp instead of just lap at a tiny stream. He felt Kaname fighting to get away, but his efforts were growing weaker and inside some part of Zero was laughing, asking, _wasn't this what you wanted? _

The blood wasn't enough, it couldn't be enough, not now. Not when he was _starving_. Instinct guiding him, Zero pressed his hand around Kaname's bare chest, searching for the right spot. When he found it, he plunged his fingers in, relishing the warmth of the flesh and the meat, and the cries and screams of Kaname that were soon turned to gargles as Zero punctured something with his fingernail that must have been a lung. He continued to search through Kaname's chest cavity brutally, searching, searching, reaching, reach-

The door to the closet burst open, and Zero was seperated from his prey. He snarled wildly, the humanity in his eyes entirely lost for the moment. Maybe forever.

His prey was helped out by more walking blood bags and he did this creepy ass howl snarl, trying to twist on whoever was holding him back. He couldn't.

"Yuuki! Get your ass in here, we need you!"

He paused at that. Yuuki? Yoo-key? That sounded familiar for some reason. Important. He should stop.

"Hey, he responded to Yuuki's name."

Yuuki. What was it about that word?

"Yuuki. Yuuki. Yuu-" someone started chanting.

And then Yuuki walked through the door and Zero returned to himself with a suddeness that almost made him fall over, despite the hands holding him up. _Oh my God._ he thought. _What did I just do_?

Yuuki looked at him, eyes wide as she took in the carnage and genreal gore that covered not just him but the room as well. "Z-zero?"

Zero blinked. _I just tried to totally eat Kaname's heart._

"I – that is, he locked me in the closet and then bled all over me – and -"

"What the _fuck, _Zero!" Yuuki was suddenly hugging him, furiously. "I was scared. You were gone and then none of us knew where you were and everyone said you were sick or visiting relatives but you don't have any so -"

_Idiot didn't think his kidnapping through very well, did he. _Zero thought, satisfied beyond belief as he felt Yuuki squeeze him tightly. He wished he could hug her back... but... there were like ten vampires or something restraining him at the moment.

"- I told you, Kaname locked me in a closet and bled on me, the bastard, then he grabbed my -"

Kaname appeared in the doorway, looking pretty scary for someone who had just almost had their heart literally snatched out of their chest. There were practically little black waves of 'DIE' coming off of him. "Then I grabbed your _what_, Zero?"

Zero gulped. "Eh – nothing. You grabbed my earlobe. Almost tore it off."

Kaname smiled, the little waves of 'DIE' intensifying. "Indeed I did grab your _earlobe_. And if you don't want me to grab your _earlobe_ again, and this time _really_ rip it off, then you will learn your lesson from this little exercise in madness."

Kaname walked stiffly away, grabbing at his chest as he did so.

Yuuki looked up at Zero from where she had been staring at Kaname. "Wow, I've never really heard someone threaten an earlobe like that before."

Zero half laughed, because it was pretty funny. But Kaname had lost him about halfway through the analogy. He hadn't been about to rip off Zero's dick. He had been about to do … Zero shuddered violently and Yuuki gave him a weird look. So did he mean he would rip off Zero's dick, that he would rip off his earlobe, or that he would... finish whatever the hell he'd been doing before Zero mauled him.

Zero blanched. Whatever the answer to that question was, he didn't want to find out in practical application.

_**An: yoyoyo. There may be one or two spelling mistakes since I'm doing this when I'm seriously ill, etc. If I get reviews asking for it, I would probably continue it. It's kind of AU and most likely OOC. But that goes with AU, right? I mean, I haven't watched the anime in forever and just decided I wanted to write this... it's the only way I can ever see them as a couple. Or having sex, same dif in some pairings. Please review. **_


End file.
